Fruit is generally recognized as an excellent source of nutritional value in human diets. However limited shelf life can compromise the nutritional value of the fruit, furthermore the fragility of fruit presents usage and storage challenges. A need therefore exists for a fruit-based food product that provides the benefits and nutritional value of fruit in a convenient and practical delivery system.